


Run

by bean17



Series: Run [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bean17/pseuds/bean17
Summary: At first I was pretty confused how people were writing fanfics for a video game that doesn’t even have humanoid characters, but then this kinda just popped into my head.
Series: Run [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970374
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Run

**Author's Note:**

> Does the major character death warning still apply for this? It’s more like suggested death. Plus, it’s kinda the whole point of the game...

The airlock doors clicked shut for the last time in her life. As she passed the window, our eyes briefly met. She attempted to smile, still reassuring as ever, even now. But that smile soon turned to a grimace as we all looked up and saw the massive words looming above us: **Yellow was not the imposter. One imposter remains...**  
My stomach froze as I turned to the only other person on the ship. They smiled. I smiled awkwardly and began to back away. But they didn’t stop smiling, even when that smile turned into a massive jagged gash in their face from which black tendrils began to emerge. Now, I ran. But I knew it was useless. There was nobody left to report the body...


End file.
